I Need You
by LonelyDreamer7
Summary: Get your lazy ass out of bed! Yelled a pinkhaired girl. Why? Came the muffled question. Cuz, The girl smirked. We are going to get you a man. Yeah this is shonenai. BoyxBoy. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**LD7** : Yo people! I feel like writing in a yaoi since I need to distract myself from my lame fic named Betrayel behind those blue eyes. Its all about Lee-kun and Gaara-nii! XD This one anyways but yeah...so I think the only thing I need help in here is with the title..so if anyone is ok with it can you make any suggestions for me please? I would love you very much and give out free giant cookies if you do! Thanks now on with the show!

Oh and if you don't like yaoi or shonen-ai? BoyxBoy? Then don't even leave me a flame saying its all bs and all cuz I already warned you all. Ok? Ok. Good.

Disclimair: I do not own Naruto and others except my ocs..oh and characters will be kind of ooc in this one so yeah...

**+-------+----------+--------+--------+---------+**

**'How could you say that to me when I gave it to you all?'**

_Onyxed color eyes stared wide at the person infront of him. No...not one person..but TWO. His green shirt swayed in the wind along with his onyxed bangs, his mouth gaping in disbelief as he stared at the two people, holding one another by their waists, talking to each other like there was nothing wrong around them; like if nothing else mattered._

'**You told me you cared for me.'**

_Gulping silently to himself, the young man closed his eyes, trying to erase the image infront of him. Maybe it was all just a dream. Yeah, he reassured himself, just a horrible dream that I will wake up soon from. But as he opened his eyes, his face faulted into one of a frown, pain surged through him as he saw the couple infront of him kissing, passion in there as they ate one anothers faces. He could only let a single tear fall as he stared once more, now realising this was no dream, but reality._

**'You lied to me when you told me those words didn't you? When you told me you loved me?'**

_Silently, he made his way towards the couple, who were leaning on a railing, obliviouse to the figure aproching them. Just as the boy reached them he looked up, a small ghost-like smile on his slightly pale lips. _

_"Hey Leo! Nice to see you on this fine day." His voice was cheery, on the contrase of what he was feeling at the moment. On the inside he was breaking in two as he noticed said boys green eyes widen slightly at his appearance._

_"O-oh..Hello Lee-san." Leo's voice was slightly nervouse as he stared down at the bowl-haired cut man. The girl beside him cringed slightly just by starring at the man. He ignored her for a second as he continued to stare at the smiling man, horror striken in his features, but quickly hidding it with a forced smile. _

_"What brings you here..?" He questiond, gritting his teeth in the process._

_Lee could only smile brightly, his perfectly white teeth glistening in the sun, as he ignored his question and turned towards the girl. Such a pretty thing he noticed. Blond, blue eyes, a body every girl would kill to have. So he really went all out on him then hu?_

_"So.." Lee mused, "Who might this lovely girl be?"_

_The blond looked from Lee then to Leo and so foward for a minute. One had a look that was strained while the other was smiling, looking as innocent as a kid. She glared after another minute passed by, the same looks on the boys faces, hers turning into one of annoyance. She yanked Leo's purple shirt slightly to get his attention. He turned to face her now. "What?" She stared at him skepticly for a second, her pink lips pouty. "Well, aren't you going to introduce me you dolts?" She asked, annoyingly, as her blue eyes glared up at Leo._

_Leo seemed to have woken up from some kind of spell of horror as he now pointed wih his left hand towards the girl, his right arm nervously around her perfectly curvy hips. "Lee-san," He strained to say his name, "This is Diane..my..umm girlfriend. Diane, this is Rock Lee my-"_

_"Boyfriend." Lee cut in, his cheery and bright voice echoing, as it all fell silent around them. " Nice to finally meet the other person he..._**plays** _with." _

_Diane stared at Lee like if he had just sprouted another head, her blue eyes wide with comfusion. Leo starred at Lee in wonder aswel his mouth gaping like a fish's._

_"Your b-boyfriend!?" Diane chocked out after a minute of silence. She turned to look up at Leo who's face was as horror striken as her own._

_Lee nodded enthusiasticly, his smile never faltering as he laughed. "Why, of course I'm his boyfriend sweet Diane," He mused, his onyxed eyes glistening with mixed emotions; one of happiness, one of saddness, and one of hate. "Didn't he tell you that he had one?" He turned to face the gaping Leo and pointed a finger at him, wiggling it in an action like an adult would to a naughty child. "Tsk tsk Leo." He scolded lightly. "How could you have not told her? I mean, I feel hurt for you not telling her about us. Did it mean nothing to you last night when you were in my bed, making love to me?"_

_Diane turned fully now and looked directly at her boyfriend's face. She wiggled out of his grasp, him with out hesitation to let her go. Her face was flushed in anger, as she glared daggers at him, her blue eyes seeming sharp as knives._

_"You have a boyfriend!" She accused. "I thought last night you were visiting your mother!"_

**'I thought you loved me.'**

_There was a small disbeliving gasp coming from the bowl-cut haired man besides the girl. "Leo!" His voice was shocked. "My, my, now your lieing to her? First you hide me from her and now this? What am I going to do with you Leo? Tsk tsk."_

_Leo stood there, his face still in the void of shock, as he stared at both his girlfriend and boyfriend. One face was full of rage while the other held innocence and giddyness. _

_"B-But I was at...D-Diane you can't believe this idiot can you!?" He sputtered, anger starting to emerge._

**'But I guess I was wrong right?'**

_Diane's mouth opened to retort, but Lee beat her to it. He leaned forward, pressing his lips slightly onto Diane's left ear, silently whispering._

_"If your wondering, that is if I don't know him and I was making this whole thing up." He leaned back to his original position and smiled brightly back at Leo who looked comfused. Wondering what he had muttered to his girlfriends ear._

_Diane could only stand still as a statue as she looked horrified, her mouth gaping like a fish, her eyes big and comfused. Just as Leo placed a hand on her shoulder, Diane reacted, waking up from her trance. Her face grew hot with anger as her mouth twisted into a frown._

_"Don't touch me!" She yelled, slapping his hand away. "Don't you dare fucking touch me Leo Kurasaki!"_

_"B-But-"_

_"But nothing! I don't want anything to do with you!"_

_Turning away from the shocked looking Leo, she faced the still smiling Lee, a grin of anger on her pretty face. _

_"Thanks for telling me sooner. I would of done something stupid if I didn't know."_

_Turning away from both man, she walked away with a huff, her face still flushed scarlet as she passed some of the audiance they had attracted not so long ago. Both Leo and Lee watched the figure of the young woman disappear into the distance, no longer able to see her form, one with a small smile while the other held a straight line for a frown. _

_Turning back to face one another, Leo glared daggers onto the other with those dark eyes of his, his lips contrasted back into an animalistic growl. Lee could only stare back, a small smirk on his face, amused._

_''Why did you do that Lee." Came the low, growled out demand._

_Lee, with his small smirk, chuckled softly at the demanded question. Looking nonchantly up at the angry looking man, he shrugged. ''Do you really need to ask my dear Leo?" He retorted._

_Leo starred, flabergasted, amased completly at the comback coming from Lee. This just wasn't right. Lee?! Telling HIM that! This wasn't the same person he had been sleeping with last night. This wasn't the same Lee from last night or any other night at all. He would have him pleading for more, merciful to him completly. _

_'But right now...' Leo thought, still starring in amasement at the smirking Lee. _

_Smirking still, Lee passed right by Leo, brushing right by him like he didn't know this person next to him. Without looking back at Leo, Lee spoke, his tone monotone and ice cold._

_"I will throw your things outside the apartment. I don't want anything to do with you Leo.''_

_And just like that, the young man walked away, never looking back._

**+-----+------+--------+--------+---------+**

That had been three months ago.

**+-----+------+--------+--------+---------+**

**LD7**: So yeah...That was the first chapter and all. Thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. I was bored and so decided to make a yaoi...or shonen-ai. I'm not sure yet if I should continue or make a chapter rated mature...er so I wil just leave it rated T for now you know. :D Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

**LD7**: Man, I do not know how to do yaois that greatly. This is like my first one. I should of warn you before hand right? TT.TT Sorry people. Oh and thank you people for reviewing and inspiring me in a way to keep typing in the story. XD So yeah here is the second chapter! Enjoy

**Disclimair**: I own nothing but my oc's. Bleh! 608-738-2813

**Chapter two**

**--**

Looking up groggily from his bed and to the side of his room, a lone young man stood up lazily, taking short shuffling steps towards the bathroom located in his small apartment. Looking up from his dase he looked in the mirror that stood infront of him in the sink. Big buggy eyes starred at the mirror, blinking lazily, the image reflecting the motion.

If it was any other day, the young man would of cared alot by the way he looked. His hair looked like a comb hadn't been through it in years, his cloth, which consisted of a green shirt that was three sizes bigger than the thin figure under it, his light green shorts were somewhere under the shirt, maybe ripped and smelling bad for all he knew.

He hasn't been in one of his carring moods ever since...well, _that_ day.

Fighting back some welled up tears, he looked away from the image. He didn't want to look at himself now. Sighing softly, he shuffled back to his bed, plopping on the matress carelessly. He didn't know what to think anymore. He wasn't himself anymore. He...just didn't care. Not about himself or anyone else for the matter.

His friends had been calling him endlessly for the past couple of months; especially his best friend, Sakura. He sighed silently.

Ah, yes.

The pink-head had constantly gone over his house, oh so very ''nicely'' complimenting him about the way he dressed, ate (which was that good nutritien moldy pizza still located under his kitchen table), the way his apartment smelled like the ''behind of a dead prostitute", and more over how she complimented his "no-good-cheating-son-of-a-whore-ex-boyfriend".

Yes, she really knew how to make his days sometimes.

And she had such a way with words too.

He knew she didn't mean to open old wounds, but it was her way of saying that he needed to move on with his life to get out of the rat whole he was in.

She was right.

But...

Slowly, he grabbed onto the moss smelling pillow on his bed, curling his body ontop of it, trying to find comfort in the soft pillow. Shutting his eyes closed, he held back tears of anger and anguish of the memory that was slowly leaking in his mind. Trying to find the comfort he was looking for was hard. He needed somebody right now, somebody to hold onto him, somebody that wo-

_Bang!_

"Hey! Are you still in bed mister!?"

Onyxed eyes went wide open when they heard the sound of the door being oh so loudly opened. Sighing inwardly he waited for what would happen next.

"You better not!"

The bowl-hair but man sighed inwardly of what was to come. He could faintly hear the rustling of papper bags being put down on his small wooden table at the kitchen aswel as the faint sounds of disgust and protests from an annoyed girl voice. Inwardly, he counted to five.

_'5...'_

"Ew! Lee this is disgusting!"

_'4...'_

"I didn't know this place could get any messy!" The faint sound of steps could be heard coming towards his bedroom.

_'3...'_

"Lee!"

_'2...'_

_Bang!_

_'1...'_

The bundle of misery let out a loud groan of protest when hearing the banging of his door against the wall. Trying to make himself smaller he curled himself more into a ball, clutching onto the moss smelling pillow tighter than ever. He took in a deep breath and regreted it; he tried not to gag.

"There you are!" The thriumph sound of the woman's voice slowly died when she got an eye on the curled up figure in the bed sheets, seeming to make itself smaller by the looks of it, as it hugged onto the pillow, which she might add, looked like it hadn't seen the washer in a long time.

Her heart-shaped pretty face became a scowl in the next three seconds, her emerald colored eyes glared daggers at the bundled up figure. Puffing up her small chest, she marched straight towards the bed and starred down at the thin body of one of her best friends, her arms crossed over her chest as her right foot tapped impatiently at the wood floor.

She waited no more than a minute before launching into attack mode.

"Rock Lee! Why are you still in bed? I demand a good for saken explenation this time! And not your lame excuse from four days ago saying you hurt your foot!" She dramaticly pointed a finger at the lump lieing still on the bed. "My ass you hurt it! That couldn't have been big! Now get out of bed and clean yourself up! I swear your apartment smells like a who-"

She stopped mid rant, her hand still outstreched as if it were clerifing of what she was saying of the apartment. Slowly, she let her hand rest on the side of her. Her mouth twisted into an uncomfterable frown, her emerald eyes once showing anger now showed pitty and comfort towarfs the boy who now stood, starring at the pink-head with black, unblinking eyes.

"Sakura-chan...please...just d-don't..." He strained his voice, almost like he was tired of having this conversation over and over again. He starred at the pink-head with hurt in his eyes.

Sakura could only let out a small defeated sigh.

"Alright." She murmered, making herself smile a bit for her friend. "I'll stop. For _now_."

The boy smiled back at her, a small twitch of his lip, but a smile none the less. This is all he gave in return to all his friends when they tried to comfort him. Or atleast tried to in some of his friends cases. He didn't exacly have the fondest or emotional of friends at times.

Sakura made her way through the piles of dirty cloth on the floor and worn out shoes and sat on the edge of the bed where Lee sat, still clutching onto the pillow in his arms. She still had that small pitying smile on her face as she placed a hand reassuringly on the thin shoulder.

"Lee," She said, her voice soft and carring. "Come on. Get out of bed."

Lee made a face at the suggestion and shook his head.

" I have your favorite over at the table." Sakura coaxed. "Come on, atleast a bite? Hm?"

Lee sighed in defeat. He knew he wouldn't win against her. It always started out as being sweet and then if he got difficult...well lets just say it wasn't pretty.

Lee nodded as he was quickly dragged off into the kitchen and presented with the great aroma of one of his favorite foods.

Curry.

With lots of spicy condoments ontop.

His tummy made loud, emberrasing sounds the moment the aroma hit his nostrils and Sakura wasted no time in serving him his food and water before starting on the ritual cleaning. If Lee was going to be mopping for a little longer, and just as long as she was here at the moment with alot of cleaning equipments, might aswel clean don't you think? Help a friend in their hour of need.

Atleast for a couple of hours.

Lee didn't realise how hungry he really was until he realized the food had completly vanished infront of him. His tummy was full now; it no longer made the loud roaring sounds anymore. Looking around he noticed the pink-head already started cleaning the mess of his home. Sometimes he wondered how the small apartment would even get dirty since he was the only one in there and he really didn't do much of anything anyways.

He frowned thoughtfully as he watched his friend pick up boxes of left over pizza from the floor and dirty cloth that looked more like dirty rags, if nothing resembling cloth.

_'This isn't fair.'_ Lee thought angrily. _'She shouldn't be cleaning up for me or bringing me food when I'm being a death weight. Sakura-chan...'_

Slowly he stood from his chair and silently made his way towards the girl. Crouching down on the floor to her level he grabbed the peace of cloth she was trying to get while holding an arm full of cloth. She looked at Lee for a moment, her eyes blinking in confusion before smileing brightly and letting Lee help her out with the rest of the pile of cloth.

"Thanks Lee."

"No...Thank you Sakura-chan."

--

"Are you deaf or something kid!?"

The other did not flinch in the slightest at the sound of the shouting from the big man infront of him. He didn't even open his eyes to acknowledge the man though the rest of the pub did. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they starred at the two man sitting in the shadows. One of the men could be easily seen since he was the size of a house; muscles showing under the tight, black shirt and black, leather jacket. He had the face of a killer (though most had that face in this kind of neighborhood) the way he frowned, obviously growling at the young man infront of him.

The other man on the other hand looked like a twig next to the gorilla man. He looked no more than half the size of the other with the body as feminine as his in the tight leather shirt and pants he wore. His face was pale, young looking, maybe not even old enough to enter this place to begin with. His red, flaming hair contrasted with his skin perfectly, aswel as the major eye liner he wore (or was it lack of sleep?), and the tatoo on the left side of his forehead, which was the kanjii of the word 'love', had attracted attention from most of the men from the pub as he sat quietly in the table furthest away from everyone. (Not to mention he looked awefully familiar to some.)

The minute the young man had entered he had been the center of attention from one too many eyes.

Especially from one certain man. The gorilla of a man who had been constantly trying to get the red head to bed was having a hard time. The gorilla offered him drinks and such, but the boy wouldn't touch them. The young pretty boy wouldn't even glance at him for he was too busy looking like he was dead. The boy looked rather bored, ignoring the rants coming from this idiot.

The tall, gorilla of a man slammed his fists on the table, shaking the table aswel as dropping several of the drinks on it, the contents in the glasses spilling over the ground.

A single drop landed on the red head's shirt.

Instantly, his eyes opened, revealing light aquamarine eyes. Looking up at the man, he glared visiously, a frown forming on his pale features. Slowly he clentched his hands into fists.

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

Swiftly, the red head stood, making his way towards the exit of the pub. Before the other could protest he turned to look at the man with a sensual smirk on his face, a dark twinkle in his aqua eyes.

"Aren't you comeing?"

The smooth and deep voice of the young man froze most of the people.

The other man stood flabergasted, aswel as many in the pub who had been watching the whole thing. After a minute the gorilla grinned widely with glee for he was about to get what he wanted.

A good fuck.

And with a pretty thing like the red head.

The gorilla started walking after the red head, a happy bounce in his steps now, a smug look on his face as he noticed some of the envying looks he was being sent by many of the other man.

Exiting the pub, the red head infront of him, the gorilla man felt like a million bucks. Just as he was about to grab onto the other, he felt a sudden chill run down his spine when he noticed the other stop.

Turning fully to look at the man behind him, the red head glarred fully now. His eyes burnning with hatred.

The other man stood, frozen in shock as he starred into aquamarine eyes.

Those eyes...Why were they so familiar? Why were they..?

And suddenly, it hit him. He knew who this boy was.

His eyes widened in fear, his knees bucking under his weight, and he sat, shaking like a leaf.

_'Son of a...'_

Everything went black.

--

When morning came they found the gorilla man lieing inside a dumpster, knocked out cold and bloody.

No one seemed to know what happened to him. And when they tried asking him what had happened to him the night before, the man would only mutter hystericly two words.

"Demon eyes."

No one said a thing for fear when they realized who it had been.

--

A young boy sat quietly on a bench, his arms crossed over his chest, a line of a frown on his face, his flaming red bangs blowing in the morning breeze. He sat motionless, his eyes closed, almost like if he was asleep by the way he was. Looking peacefull and at ease.

Slowly his eyes opened revealing light aqua eyes. A smug smirk replaced his lips, his eyes pleased as he remembered what he had done the night before. It pleased him dearly when he had heard that disgusting man scream in pain in his hands. It pleased him further though when the man knew who he was. Yes, that man wont be bothering him or anyone else for the matter for a while.

Yes, no one messed with him.

The '_Demon Boy'_ as they liked to call him.

_No one_ messed with Sabuko no Gaara.

--

**LD7**: Oh bleh. After so flipping long I actually post another chapter. Curse you coffee! You have betrayed me and made me type at such a rising morning time. 2:14 a.m. to be exact X3. Oh, well. Hope you like this and sorry for the misspells. Too lazy and sleepy to go back. Thank you for reading!


End file.
